Are You Scared
by wwechick
Summary: A fun little one-shot with Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. I used their real names in this story.


**This story is a one-shot with a little twist towards the end. I will explain at the end of the story. It contains Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. However, I am using their real names in the story. So before I start this story, I have only one question….**

 **ARE YOU SCARED?**

Jonathan Good and Joe Anoai were just finishing up their showers after a workout at Gold's Gym. They were sitting in the men's locker room getting their items together to leave. Jonathan had just finished zipping his gym bag as Joe headed towards the locker room door.

"So, how's the family doing, Joe?"

"They're doing great. My daughter keeps asking when she get to see her Uncle Ambrose again."

Jonathan chuckled. "Uncle Ambrose?"

"You heard me right. Uncle Ambrose."

They walked through the gym towards the parking lot.

"Jo-Jo's been feeling a little under the weather these past few days. She was feeling better yesterday, though."

"Good, good. Next time you talk to her, please tell her Uncle Ambrose says hello."

"I will, man."

The two men walked outside to the parking lot towards their rental car when they noticed a young woman standing near her Black Grand Prix. Jonathan and Joe loaded their bags into the trunk of their red Cavalier, then walked over to the dark haired petite lady.

"Excuse me, miss," Joe said.

She gasped, holding her hand to her chest.

"So sorry. Didn't mean to frighten you."

"Oh. That's okay. I scare easily."

"We see you have a flat tire."

"I'm afraid so."

"We could be of some assistance to help you change your tire," Jonathan offered.

"Thank you, but I don't want to be a burden to you gentlemen."

"Nonsense," Jonathan stated with a wave of his hand. "We'd be glad to help you. What's your name?"

"Debbie. Debbie Jones."

Jonathan extended his hand to Debbie as he introduced himself. "And this is my friend, Joe."

"Hello, Joe," she greeted shaking Joe's hand.

"Nice meeting you, Debbie."

"I wanted to get a hold of one of my family to come and help me, but, sadly, my phone died."

"That stinks," Joe said.

"Mine died too whilst in the gym. You have yours, Joe?"

Joe felt his pants pockets. "Hmm. Must have left it in my locker. Be back as soon as I can."

Joe walked back into the gym in search for his forgotten cellphone, leaving Jonathan to help change the tire. Jonathan was in a kneeling position removing the flat tire when Debbie began to share her gratitude.

"I can't thank you enough for what you're doing for me. I'm sure you have somewhere else to be."

"I wouldn't feel right leaving a woman stranded here at night with a flat. It's no problem at all."

"How much do I owe you?"

Jonathan pulled the old tire off. "Nothing."

"Come on. Be serious."

Jonathan sat the flat tire inside the trunk. "I am serious. You don't owe me a thing."

"Well…."

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Jonathan and Debbie turned to see a man with brown hair, about 6'6", and _very_ muscular step out of the shadows. Debbie gasped as she backed up towards the car.

"What do we have here? What's going on, Debbie?"

"Luke. Wha-what are you doing here?"

"I followed you."

"Followed me? Why?"

"I wanted to make sure you weren't messing around on me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Well, who's this guy? A boyfriend of yours I don't know about?"

"I was just changing a flat tire for her," Jonathan said in his defense. "She needed help."

"Really? Is that all?"

"Luke…"

"Shut up, Debbie."

"Don't talk to her that way!"

"I'll talk to my girl however I want without anyone saying so," Luke stated as he pulled a switchblade knife out of his pocket. Luke pointed the knife in Jonathan's direction.

"Hey, hey, hey, easy! Take it easy!"

"Luke! Don't!"

"I said shut up! You of all people should know how jealous I can get."

Luke walked towards Jonathan, still aiming the tip of the blade at him. Jonathan's back hit the trunk area of the car. His hands were extended out in front of him.

"Okay. Wait a minute. There's no need for violence now. It doesn't have to be like this. I'll tell you what. Just let me finish putting her tire on, I'll leave this place and you'll never see me again."

"How do I know you won't go to the police about me?"

"I won't," Jonathan said shaking his head back and forth. "I swear to you I won't."

Luke took another step closer to Jonathan. "I don't believe you."

Jonathan gulped.

"Get down on the ground. Face down. Now."

"You can have my wallet. Take my money. My watch. Take whatever you want from me."

"I said…get…on…the…ground."

 _Where the heck was Joe?_

"Fine. Fine. Whatever you say."

Jonathan began to lower himself to the ground slowly, not taking his eyes off Luke.

Luke switched the blade to his left hand. "You're not going fast enough!"

Luke balled up his right fist and socked Jonathan hard in the gut, sending him down.

"NO! STOP!"

"HEY!" Luke said, pointing the knife at Debbie. "Last warning to shut up."

Jonathan gasped and coughed as Luke knelt before him.

"Now…for my next order, if you choose to get out of here _alive,_ you will now apologize for every coming near my woman. You will apologize for _ever_ making eye contact with Debbie. Say it."

Jonathan coughed. "I'm…I'm sorry."

Luke grabbed a handful of Jonathan's hair and pulled his head upward, placing the edge of the blade against his throat. "Look at me and tell me you're sorry."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ever coming near her. I'm sorry I was near her. I'm sorry I met her. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Luke slowly pulled the blade away from Jonathan's throat. "Very good, buddy. Very good. You follow orders very well."

Luke rose to his feet, turned, and quickly stabbed Debbie right in the stomach. A groan and a gasp escaped her mouth.

"NO!" Jonathan screamed.

"You disgust me."

Luke pulled the blade out of Debbie's body and took a step back, letting Debbie fall to the ground.

Jonathan was quick to his feet and started running back towards the gym. Luke saw Jonathan run back inside the gym. He followed in pursuit.

Jonathan locked the door behind him and went to the vacant front desk to use the phone. He picked up the receiver and quickly dialed 911. The phone rand twice before somebody answered.

" _911\. What's your emergency?"_

"My name is Jonathan Good. I'd like to report a murder!"

The front door was kicked in. Luke stepped through the entrance holding a gun, pointing it at Jonathan. Jonathan quickly dropped the receiver to the desk and took off running. Jonathan kept running past the workout equipment, the locker room, and the spa. He made it to the pool area. He looked around to try to find a place to hide. Not much luck. The pool was out of the question.

"What now, Jonathan? You going to try to swim away from me? I could easily shoot you then too."

Jonathan turned to see Luke walking towards him, pistol outward.

"You should have stayed away from her. I didn't want to kill her. I should feel bad about it. But I don't."

Luke stopped in front of him, gun pressed against Jonathan's chest.

"I guess you know what's coming, don't you?"

"Luke. I'm sorry. Okay? I'M SORRY!"

"I realized sorry isn't going to help you at all."

Luke grabbed Jonathan by the throat and used his right foot to kick Jonathan's legs out from underneath him. He held Jonathan down by the edge of the pool by his throat. The back of his head was hanging over the poolside.

"Please, Luke. Please."

"Please won't work either," Luke sneered. "But I do want to know something."

Luke pointed the nozzle of the gun to Jonathan's head. Tears began to escaped Jonathan's eyes.

"I must ask you this one question. Are you scared?"

Jonathan gulped. "Yes."

"What?"

"Yes," Jonathan repeated.

Luke cocked the gun. "You shouldn't be scared. There's no reason to be scared."

Jonathan panted. "Why?"

"Why? I'll tell you why. Because you…are on Scare Tactics."

Jonathan looked up at look in surprise. Luke's sinister smirk turned into a friendly smile. He chuckled. "That's right. You're on Scare Tactics. Your friends from the WWE set you up."

"What?" Are you kidding me?"

Luke released Jonathan's throat, then rose to his feet. "It's a hidden camera prank show. The knife was a harmless pride. This gun is empty."

"Are you _kidding me?!_ " Jonathan asked again.

Luke laughed as he helped Jonathan to his feet. The camera crew came and circled around them.

"I'm on a prank show?"

Luke laughed as he circled an arm around Jonathan. "You okay?"

"I thought I was going to have a heart attack. Sheesh!"

The lady from the parking lot stepped into view. She approached, all smiles.

"Your name's not really Debbie, is it?"

"No, it is. This is my husband Luke."

"Husband and wife?"

"Yes."

"I hate you two."

Luke and Debbie laughed. Debbie wrapped her arms around Jonathan in a hug. Luke extended a friendly hand towards him.

"You guys are nuts."

"How's the stomach," Luke asked.

"It's fine, I guess," Jonathan said rubbing his midsection.

"Had to make it real."

"Wat. Who from the WWE helped you guys? Who talked you into this?"

"Hey, Joe! Come over here."

Joe came over, laughing wholeheartedly. Jonathan pointed at him.

"I hate you the most! I hate you the most!"

Joe came around and circled his arms around his friends' midsection, lifting him off the floor.

"We got you, didn't we? We got you good!"

Jonathan was placed back on the floor. "Who else was responsible? Who?"

"Oh, Rollins, Styles, Renee?"

"Wait. My wife was also involved in this?"

Everyone laughed.

"Yes, she was. Even the bosses."

"I hate you guys," Jonathan laughed as he pushed Joe into the deep end of the pool.

"Okay, Jonathan," said Luke. "Turn to the camera, tell them your name and what just happened.

"My name is Jonathan Good, also known as WWE Superstar Dean Ambrose. And I am on Scare Tactics, and revenge is too sweet."

Jonathan turned away from the camera crew, then jumped into the pool after his friend from the WWE as everyone around them continued to laugh.

 **THE END**

 **Author's Note: I used to watch Scare Tactics on the Syfy network on television. That's where I got the idea for the one-shot. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
